Project KURO
by faeriemorgaine
Summary: Syaoran and Fai had their moments of perpetual darkness and both survived. Now it's Kurogane's turn. What will happen when their little band of travelers falls victim to "KURO", a project started by the dastardly Fei Wong but never completed... until now?
1. Prologue: TODAY IS THE END OF TOMORROW

**EDIT: Changed their ages so KuroganeXTomoyo could be in here, and I needed a larger time span difference.**

OK! Hi everyone who may be curious enough to read this! Pairings that may be hinted at: KuroganeXTomoyo, (however it will probably only be teased since I am for the pairing in the future when Tomoyo is not Jail Bait ^_~) SakuraXSyaoran (most likely mentioned)

And as a heads up, please expect Kuro-Pon to comment on things in the beginnings/and/or/ends with me.

**Kurogane:** "You do realize the title probably explains a few "hidden" things right?"

**Me:** 0_o Oh well! I'll live! ^_^

**Kurogane:**"Just don't expect me to take off my shirt in this..."

**Me**: **-._-. ** *grinning* 83 That's what YOU think! This is going to be fuuuun.....MUWAHAHA!!

**Kurogane: **0_0; "WHAT?!"

* * *

(Prologue)

**TODAY IS THE END OF TOMORROW**

_If darkness could be measured between creepy, eerie and natural designations, then the darkness which surrounded the two shadowed figures as they walked down the long hall would be a 10 on the 'freaky-eerie-bad-guy' scale._

Darkness was broken only by the flash of monitors as they flared to life. Footsteps echoed on the tiled floor; two sets; cascading the sound about the room. "Have you compiled the data collected?" Asked the shadowed figure to the left.

"Yes Sir." Came the reply.

"And?"

"We have almost enough data to finish the project Sir." There was a pause.

"Almost?" Came the rebuttal. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

"Well Sir, our video feed was cut off as soon as they entered the world they are currently inhabiting. At present no visualization can get through to our systems, even if they were trying. In other words- we can't SEE him. We do, however, have the most recent photos from the last country they were in."

"Good. Bring them up on the monitor." The task required was completed in a few key commands. "Very good, very good." He muttered, seeing the photos. "Status?"

"Sir?"

"I want It's status! Is that too much for your pea-brain to handle?"

"No sir- I only asked because usually you require specifics-"

"Just start at the basics and go from there. If this is to be pulled off then we must do it soon."

"Body is incomplete, but stable. I say incomplete because It is missing one appendage: the left arm."

"That can be regenerated if necessary." he said offhandedly. "I want to know of Its whereabouts and current resistance information."

"Sir?" The seated man inquired.

"Is It going to kill us on sight, take up arms in defense, or is It going to come quietly!" the other snapped, notably peeved.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." There was more rapid clicking on the keyboard. "Current whereabouts confirmed in the country of Di'vi, an all-female-populated world. Well- their group must be having fun there..." At a glare from his counterpart, he continued: "Next destination statistics show they will most likely end up in the world of Sheezi, though the desired destination can be rerouted via the transport. It will cost a heavy price however-"

The man who was standing, though he could not be seen clearly through the darkness and flashing lights frowned and clutched at his leg. "I already paid the price in advance. That blasted witch has no choice but to do as I ask, when I ask."

"Current resistance status: Uh- well, it appears, Sir, that Its resistance levels are much higher than they were 10 years ago."

"I already knew that would happen." he waved the notion away as if it were old news. "Don't seem so surprised about it" He said. "It's only natural that It'd be as such. After all, It has advanced in many battle techniques, enough so to develop It's own style. They certainly trained It well in that country of It's..." His slender hand passed over several papers, selected one from a vast pile of what could have been complicated arithmetic, and examined the picture. Holding it up to a large screen, he compared the two images. "Yes- It has definitely advanced to the point of proper use."

Eyes flashing, a grin spread sinisterly over the shrouded face in the monitor-lit room. "But It is programed to respond to specific physical and visual commands when put in the proper order. I'm still not sure why Master Wong wanted these specific command. But it worked 10 years ago- too perfectly in fact. It became difficult to control sustain control over It once It had entered 'Stage 10'."

"But Sir, if we cannot control It, how do you expect to-"

"We'll just have to make some minor adjustments before releasing It again." He cut his inferior off.

Silence settled in the room for an instant, and the eerie stillness of foreboding pleasure plagued them. "Soon-" The superior of the two began, shattering the silence like glass. "Soon you shall come back to us." And the photo glinted in the light. In it, the image of a 14-year-old child, smiling sorrowfully, soft hair dancing around the saddened face.

On the monitor, a 24-year-old with a perpetual frown, though that frown was not one of unhappiness -only out of habit, the piercing red eyes gazing at something unseen off the picture.

"Soon, 'Project KURO' can resume once again."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yep. Is this the best 'TOTALLY-UBER-VAGUE-BAD-GUY-HIDEOUT-AND-PLOTLINE-OF-DOOOOM!!!' you've ever read or what? Well- if it is, COOL! If not, it's perfectly ok! XD I tried to make it as vague as possible 'cause I didn't want to give anything away. I hope you like it!

PS: Kudos for those of you who can guess where the names of the chapters are from. ^_~


	2. Chapter 1: ONLY RUINS STAYED BEHIND

In case you haven't seen my recent update, I'm setting this further into the future, by about 4 years after the end of Tsubasa. (Obviously I am assuming Kurogane was 20 during the manga)

So Tomoyo is 18, and Kuro-puu is 24. Got it? Good! X3

**Just a little fact about Syaoran's magical attacks so you don't get confused:**

Raitei Shorai: Summons lightning*

Fuka Shorai: Summons wind*

Suiryu Shorai: Summons water

Kashin Shorai: Summons fire

(*frequently used)

**Kurogane:** -_-; Couldn't you have said all this sooner? Or at least made up your mind about my age in the prologue?

**Me:** TT_TT Kuro-tan you're so mean! I can't help it that I'm forgetful like that! *hides in corner*

**Kurogane.** -_-; *pats head in awkward fashion* Erm...there, there.

**Me:** *sniffs* Thanks......

* * *

(Part 2)

**NOW THE DAY HAS COME**

"I swear, if one more ditsy-headed girl tries to give me another damn kiss, I'LL PUNCH THEIR LIGHTS OUT!" The man who had spoken this twisted his face in irritation and downright frustration. He was quite tall, though not enough to be made fun of as a mountain by the mop of blond hair which was one of his companions, and was surprisingly thin for a man of his stature. And on top of all that he had a voice as rich as gold, that could melt any girl's heart the instant he spoke.

So it was no wonder that in the current world they were inhabiting filled with loads of desperate girls which oozed from the woodwork, that he had received a total of 649 kisses thus far.

And it was only dinner time.

Apparently every female in the world of Di'vi were so desperate for good-looking male's affections -their whole world apparently lacking in them all together- that they would go to no ends to receive them, even if it meant jumping on the unsuspecting prey and smothering them in kisses.

Though this "tickled" Kurogane to the point of openly gagging, even his 18-year-old companion seemed aggravated by the attention. There was one male companion, however, who was adoring the display of utter adoration, and making no attempts not to exploit the women supplying it, even going so far as to have them erect statues in his image.

"Isn't this great Kuro-rin?!" He asked delightedly, twirling (yes twirling) his way over to the big man. "All of these girls love me!"

'Kuro-rin' let out a sound which was meant as a sigh but came out a growl.

"Oh, Kuro-pon is just upset because isn't Tomoyo-Chan kissing him!" Fai- the actual eldest of the group and inherent magician of their little band of misfits- offered bemusedly. At this, Kurogane rolled his demonic-red eyes.

"Can it Blondy." He replied, but was in no was insulted. At this point- Fai was not just a minor irritant, he wasn't even a little brother-like figure. He was more on the lines of the little pet monkey he first wished he never acquired, but appreciates having it later because it's entertaining. (that sums him up well doesn't it? )

"Ah-" Fai replied knowingly. "But she has blossomed into the fine woman you've only dreamed of! She's be just perfect for you Kuro-tan!" He grinned matter-of-factly, nodding vigorously in agreement with himself.

"Hey!" Came a shout from behind them., The two men turned to see a messy-brown-haired kid dashing in their direction, a look of excitement on his face. "Guys! Look what I have!" He displayed the armfuls of round spherical objects in his possession. Each bore a different colour and expression on them. "The girls call them 'IMOUTS' and I'm not to sure what they meant, but they are supposed to signify emotions I guess! Though some of the girls enchant them to act as pets."

"Mokona likes the one with the little hearts for eyes!" The white "pork-bun" rabbit creature who sat upon the shoulder of Syaoran said, happily bouncing up and down. Her pink cheeks blushing even deeper than usual.

"You're right Moko-chan!" Fai said, lifting the little one off his comrades shoulder and cupping her in his hands. "It is very cute- But I'd have to prefer you!~ " He smiled brightly. Mokona giggled in reply, and bounced out of the magician's hands, bounding over to the pile of spheres.

"Mokona thinks this blue happy one is Fai, and this scowely red one is Kuro-puu!"

"It does resemble him, doesn't it?" Fai cast his glance at the big man who just ignored the buffoons and simply leaned against the bulk of a tree.

"The girls said we could keep these if we like, in appreciation for-" Syaoran paused in thought. "How did they put it? 'For gracing us with such lovely masculine appearances and for not being females'? I think it was something to that effect anyways." He cheerfully plucked one of the spheres from the batch: it was perfectly round and bright pink, it's sweet smile ever present. "I am positive Sakura would love this." He said. "Mokona, can you keep these safe for us?"

"Can do!" Mokona giggled and gwwwaaammmed them into her spacious jaw where they disappeared.

Soon a serene silence passed over the group as warm spring wind sent beautiful flower's scents through the air around them. "I like it here." Fai announced suddenly, shattering the peace. "Though perhaps the fact that th girls are planning on naming a town after me has biased my opinion." he chuckled.

"It is nice-" Syaoran admitted, "But the girls just can't seem to understand that I have saved myself for Sakura. They seem to think a thousand portraits of me are going to change my mind."

"They are certainly an artistic bunch." Kurogane- who had been silently listening to the conversation, finally spoke up. "They've asked me to pose for 'coronation bust shots', whatever that means and they're planning on painting the bathhouses with my image." He stood and adjusted his dark blue and black garb. "However- they are irritating as HELL. I suggest we leave." He crossed his arms, leaning on his hip in anticipation of their responses.

"As much as I hate to agree with you Kuro-mu, it would be nice to be able to take a bath without a bunch of girls trying to pick the locks and asking me if I need any assistance... I've had to charm the doorknobs so they won't open unless I touch them." Fai agreed.

"I too have been feeling the urge to leave." Syaoran said. "I have been feeling a strain. it happens when we stay in one place too long. So yes, we should definitely leave. Syaoran felt a strain no matter where he went, as long as they stayed slightly too long- it was, after all, his curse to endlessly travel from place to place. That had been the deal.

"Mokona can take Syaoran Fai and Kuro-puu as soon as they're ready!" Mokona beamed.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to the girls first?" Syaoran put in. "After all, they basically treated us as if we were some kind of Gods-"

"Id rather not." aid Kurogane, obviously dreading the idea. "Those girls are...ravenous at best. I'd hate to be the one to tell them that their only male guests in a thousand years have up and deserted them out of obligation. You know what I mean?"

"Kuro-tan does have a point. Shall we go then?" Fai asked. Syaoran nodded and left a heart shaped 'IMOUT' on a rock for the girls to find. He had been saving it simply for this occasion. "All right, let's go." He said.

Mokona leapt into the air, her earring shimmering a bright blue, opened her mouth wide and in a flash of light and smoke, gwwwaaammmed the dimension travelers away, much to the disappointment of Di'vi's all-female population.

Kurogane blinked. "How- did we get here?" He asked, turning to Mokona, but the rabbit held a concerned look on her face.

"Mokona doesn't know- Mokona intended to go to a new country since we already visited a world we knew, just before Di'vi." She replied.

"Yes- it was Tokyo, right?" Syaoran recalled.

"Indeed- we got to see Kamui and Subaru just before they left." Fai thought a moment. "But where exactly are we now?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Syaoran said, taking a good look around. "But perhaps not- I forget that you have never been here before."

"And you have?"

Syaoran shook his head, dusty-brown locks tumbling over his face. "But I have seen it from Kurogane's memories."

"This is Nihon." The big man replied, still startled. "Or, Suwa to be more precise-" and he too looked most troubled. "Why were we transported here, to my old house? It is all ruins, shouldn't we have been placed somewhere where people still dwelled?"

"Didn't they rebuild it after it was destroyed?" Fai asked. "Because judging by the extent of the damage, no fire could have done this. From what I gather, rebuilding would be the normal thing to do when a house is ruined."

Kurogane shook his head. "Demons surround this part of the country like shadows- more so than anywhere else. When the priestess- my mother, was killed, the kekkai dropped and the demons got in. It is too hard to round up vicious creatures- their numbers were far too high so they abandoned the area, choosing not to rebuild. We'd best keep our guards up- the demons were never fully cast out though many people have tried. I'm positive a few still remain."

"Mokona-" Syaoran said, addressing her. "You said you had intended for us to end up elsewhere, right?" She nodded. "Then I would say that it is safe to assume that someone, or something, caused our destination to become Kurogane's home world of Nihon."

"If that is correct Syaoran-kun-" Fai said. "Then we either have people who want us here for a good reason, or they wish us here as a trap. I doubt such a coincidence could be an accident." He began to walk forwards. "Kuro-rin, please lead the way. I have a feeling the people who planted us here were not looking to do it as a favour."

Kurogane's eyes followed the lines of a ruined wall. "Yes-" He muttered. He felt- odd. It wasn't as if he felt déjà vu or anything- obviously he had been there before. But that had been so long ago......

However, though the sensation of being there before was imminent, he felt as if he had been doing something...different, than what he remembered. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

He cast his gaze beyond the ruined wall, to a large tree stump: charred and blackened with age and fire. Suddenly images flashed before his eyes!

A large cherry tree, it's blossoms clouded by smoke and flames, and a shadowed figure cackling just far enough beyond it to not make out.

He clutched his head. "I must be tired." He muttered, "I'm seeing things."

"Kuro-mu! You slow poke, hurry up!" Fai called. He and Syaoran were headed over the hill further up the way.

"All right, I'm coming! Calm down! You'll wake the demons!" He called back, albeit almost too quietly for them to hear, as he trailed after them.

_Eyes watching. They were here. "Sir- they have landed in Suwa." He spoke into his microphone._

_"Good. Begin operation 'Recovery' immediately."_

_"Yes Sir." And he switched off his headset, watching the travelers as they bounded up the hill and paused to look around. He made a motion with his hand and several more shadows darted quickly out from behind the trees. "Send in the Demons." He ordered._

"Why are you jut standing around idiot?" Kurogane thumped Fai on the back of his head, but the latter only grinned. "I like the scenery. Sure it's a little burnt here and there, but we never had these kinds of trees in Seresu- what do you call them?"

"Deciduous." he replied. "They loose leaves in winter, after turning bright colours like you see now." Kurogane replied.

"Clow is a desert- we have cacti, but not very many. I've never seen trees that are so very orange!" Syaoran beamed.

"Yes you have, I was there with you when you did." said Kurogane.

"Maybe- but truthfully I never get tired of them!" He said honestly. "I take it it must be fall now?"

Indeed, the wind whistled past them, as the storm clouds overhead spit tiny flakes of snow. The air smelled of freshly crushed leaves and several coloured ones danced in the air. It was chilly, but bearable and quite refreshing to those who just came from the 'always springtime' country of Di'vi.

Suddenly their moment of bliss was shattered as a loud screeching echoed about. Turning, the three saw it: A huge creature with eyes like black tar and claws and fangs, it's leathery wings moving up and down in rhythmic fashion. Behind it, 5 more creatures, smaller, but exactly like the first, scratched at the dirt and clawed at each other.

They had spotted those upon the hilltop. "Shit!" Kurogane shouted. "Mokona, my sword!" With a whoosh, it erupted from Mokona's magical throat and he grasped it in his hands; the demons took flight and with tremendous speed dashed towards them.

"Now would be a great time for that magic of yours mage" Kurogane said and leapt off the hill, running to meet the demons, Syaoran chasing after him, summoning his sword from his hands.

"In this situation, you are right." Fai replied and let out a whistle that sounded like supernatural bells chiming. It was crisp and clear and held the power of magic. All of a sudden, with a gasp, Fai coughed and clutched his chest. "My- my magic isn't working!" He said, as a large purple barrier revealed itself. He pressed his hand to it and quickly snatched it back as it sparked around his hand. "Oh no-" He began, realizing what it was. "Kurogane! Syaoran, get out of there!" He called, pounding on the barrier, regardless of the sparks. "It's a TRAP!"

But neither of the two imprisoned inside the magical barrier could hear him. "Don't be fooled kid, these things aren't like your average demons. Oto's demon were ants compared to these roaches....." Kurogane said, stopping. Syaoran nodded.

"Got it." replied.

"HAMA- RYOU-O-JIN!" Shouted Kurogane, the blast careening towards the demons at top speed. It hit one and shattered it's wing, causing it to topple to the ground wit ha scream. Rage filling it, another reached Kurogane and clawed at him, scratching the ninja's right arm. Bocking most of the blow, however, Kurogane hissed with the pain but sent his blade through the creature's massive leg.

Syaoran was having trouble as well. Two of the beasts surrounded him and though he was fending them off fairly well, they had more claws then he had defensive swords. Kicking the one to his left in the jaw, he brought his sword up over the second's head and slammed the blunt end of it into one of it's eyes. Swinging it's massive clawed paws in defense and aggravation, Syaoran jumped, becoming so caught up in dodging it that he was unaware of the second demon's tail swinging around to meet him. Catching him full in the stomach, Syaoran let out a loud gasp as the breath was knocked out of him and he was sent spiraling into the rubble, hitting his head on the rocks.

"Kid?!" Kurogane heaved Ginryú into his opponent's thigh, elbowing the creature in the jaw so hard that with a loud CRACK! the large neck snapped, sending the creature to the ground. Spinning to meet the next demon as it's wings sent up dust around him, Kurogane swung his sword over his head, barely scratching the Demon's neck, but allowing his precious moments to spin and face it, driving his sword across the large creature's face, digging deeply into it and temporarily blinding it. Seeing his chance, Kurogane darted to where he had seen Syaoran go flying, only to see the kid, blood dripping down his hair and over his eye, grasping his sword and fending off his attackers.

"HYAAA!" He called, summoning magics. "RAITEI SHORAI!" he called, sending the massive lightning bolts into the beast. It screeched as it fried and landed with a thud on the ground. Swinging his blade to meet the creature behind him, Syaoran slid cold metal into the unsuspecting creature's side. It too fell with a thud.

"You ok kid?" Kurogane asked. Syaoran stood hunched over, breathing heavily. He turned his head to Kurogane and grinned sheepishly before tumbling to the ground. Too much of his blood was on the ground and not inside him. Startled, Kurogane made for him, but was sent to the ground as well, this time by a large clawed paw.

There were still 2 demons left. "Urg- Get off you stupid beast!" Kurogane heaved and pushed, but the demon; the largest one of the group, had him pinned tight. It roared a great roar, it's teeth- a foot long each- bared and inches from his face...

On the the side of the barrier, Fai cast spell after spell, trying in vain to shatter the obstruction keeping him from his comrades. "DAMMIT!" he shouted, finally slamming his fists into the purple barrier and ignoring his bleeding knuckles from punching it so many times. "OPEN UP!" he cried. He had seen Syaoran fall and now Kurogane was pinned down by the largest. What was worse- he and Mokona could do nothing to help!

"Syaoran and Kurogane need help!" She shouted, desperately slamming into the barrier to no avail.

"I know! I'm trying!" Fai gritted his teeth and drew an elaborate set of symbols in the air. "This is going to take a lot of magic.... Mokona! Quickly, give me my bow-" He ordered. "The one from Shura I asked you to hold onto for me a month ago- you still have it right?" She nodded and forked it over. Aiming the bow, Fai encased the arrow with magic and with a whoosh, sent it flying through the magic symbols he'd drawn and into the barrier....

"Down boy- we wouldn't want It dead, It's too important for that." Kurogane looked up, startled at the new voice; a human voice. He looked for had spoken and initially stopped the demon from crushing him flat, and was shocked to see a familiar face.

"You!" he cried, images suddenly flooding through his mind.

A dark room with blinking lights....

Something glinting in the darkness....

Fire....

Smoke.....

Blood! So much blood!

"Hello again 'Kurogane'. It's been a long time. You remember me, don't you?" He grinned darkly as Kurogane struggled under the Demon's grasp.

"No- Not you!" He shouted.

The man leaned closer. "Oh come now." He had something in his hand. "You remember command code 624 right?" Kurogane's eyes widened....

The sound of shattered glass cascaded for miles as the barrier crumbled beneath the enchanted arrow's touch. Fai collapsed to the ground and coughed, but only for a moment. Instantly he was up again and, with Mokona on his shoulder, bounding over to his comrades. "Syaoran-kun!" He called. The demons had vanished, or so it appeared anyways.

"Fai!" Suddenly the blond mage turned to see a familiar face. "Tomoyo-chan?" He asked, surprised.

"How is he?" She asked. "The demons have gone for now." her face was etched with worry.

Fai lifted the teenager up. "Syaoran?" He asked, but he only groaned, in reply remaining unconscious. "Damn- He's lost too much blood. We need to find a doctor, or at least a healer-"

"I have already seen to that-"Tomoyo said, gesturing to the band of people behind her. A group of women cam over, lifted Syaoran and took him to their little caravan, disappearing behind a curtained carriage.

"Kurogane-" Fai began, frantically searching for him. Having Syaoran seen to, his mind had registered that his other companion had also been in trouble.

Tomoyo placed a gentle hand on his arm and Fai felt dread hit him as soon as he spotted the look in her eyes. "Fai-san," She began.

"Where is he?" he demanded, fearing what would come next. She frowned.

"He is not dead- However, he is also not here any more." She replied sadly.

"Well then we must go after him!" Fai continued, rising. She shook her head.

"Fai-" She began. "Syaoran must be seen to immediately. We will go to Shirasagi Castle and..." She discuss things there."

"What do you mean 'discuss things'?" He followed her to the caravan.

"There is....something you should know." She answered. "Something about Kurogane I doubt even he remembers........"

* * *

WEEEEEEE!!!! As I promised right on schedule!!!! 8D Ok, so I started this chapter last night and wrote it practically non stop! I was spazzing so much with giddy creativity that I could barely see straight when I finished it today. I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: NOW THE DAY HAS COME

My arm hurts like HECK. I bashed my elbow against the corner of a wall last night and it hurts to type. Still! I shall bare my wound and suffer through the pain because the passionate flow of writing has made me its servant so I must continue else it drive me crazy. Hopefully I'll have some **Project KURO** fanart uploaded to my sheezy page

**Kurogane**: I kicked demon as in the last chapter, I wonder whats going to happen here...

**Me**: Well- remember when I said I wouldn't write you half naked....?

**Kurogane**: ......Yes......

**Me**: Ehehe- *gulps* Well..... I lied! XD AHAHA!!! *runs and hides under table*

**Kurogane**: HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!

* * *

(Part 3)

**NOW THE DAY HAS COME**

_There is no real life in this world,_

_There is only darkness._

_And those created in it. _

_For if there really were _living_ beings,_

_Then why am I not one of them? _

"_Eonian Twilight"._ That was what some called it. It was an everlasting darkness.... the 'Eternal Night' which sometimes took murderers as they slept, never to reawaken.

It had been such a long time ago that he had been surrounded by such a darkness and it devastatingly frightened him. This was not normal darkness. Normal darkness will eventually turn to light and one can reawaken from the nightmare.

But he could not see though he knew his eyes to be open. He could not breathe; nor could he move. Suspended in what must be water-

But was it really?

Was he dreaming again? He had dreamed like this long ago- dreamed the endless dreams and not woken on his own.

Was this what it was like to be in a coma? He did not know, but if this came close, then he most certainly gained a new respect for those who did not go crazy within it's clutches.

People spoke around him- It was the same as all those years ago. The same type of words were being spoken:

"_Biology is fantastic, I'm surprised that blow didn't kill It 4 years ago-"_

"_That's wonderful and all, but how does It's __**weapons**__ systems look?" _

"_Relatively undamaged- do you realize how extraordinary these systems are?! I'm surprised at the technology!"_

"_It's not a big deal. Stole most of it from __**Piffle**__."_

"_I know- but even for their technology- these programs- they're amazingly sensitive to It's olfactory systems- with this technology, you could make someone practically immortal!"_

"_Shut up Masters. You're supposed to be using that scientific brain of yours to tell if he's capable of fulfilling the task within 'Stage 10'!"_

Yes- they were indeed the same as before. They used to fight like that years ago too.... Nothing had changed.

But...

No, that wasn't true. _He_ had changed. He was no longer a child, and though his eyes could not see what really lie in front of him, he could see what his memories carried; memories which, for some unknown reason, had been suppressed until now:

* * *

"Mother! I'm home!" Called the little boy with hair that refused to do as it was told and lie flat.

"Good evening Young Master." Said the ladies of the house that tended to the priestess who were near the door.

"Has mother's condition changed at all?" He asked, setting his shoes near the door and stepping gently onto the tatami matted floor.

The women's faces fell at his question and a couple shook their heads. "I'm afraid the Mistress is still sleeping. Her last attack was pretty harsh on her lungs." one said. The child- who must have only been about 12 frowned.

"I see." He replied and handed the women a bag. "It's filled with fruits- the first and freshest ones off the trees. "Please see to it that she gets to taste these somehow when she s better-" He said, sadness coveting his voice like a beggar to precious metal. He stood and walked past them without another word.

"But Young Master, aren't you hungry? It is dinner time and-" Another of the women began.

"I'm not hungry." He replied without turning. He continued down the halls and opened one of the paper-screen doors to his right, letting the cool night air wash over him. Above, the moon shone with white pleasure. His father was currently out hunting demons several towns away by request from the Empress, and his mother was still ill. All in all, Kurogane was lonely.

He had friends- every child has friends. But none of them really understood just how it felt- to see one's mother collapse so often and have ones father away so often as well.

He sighed and let the night's sounds fill his ears. Crickets and other creatures chirped through the dark and just beyond the large cherry blossom tree, a cat padded almost silently over the stone walls as petals drifted silently into the water.

Suddenly there came the sound of footsteps rounding the corner of the house by the outside. Kurogane looked up and scanned the area. The footsteps were heavy and even- like his father's. "Father?" He called excitedly, for he was not due back for some time- an early arrival was just what Kurogane needed to lift his spirits up!

Bolting down the side f the house, his bare feet danced over the stones like a goat, never once noticing when a rock hit a tender area of the sole. "Father Welcome back!" He began, but suddenly stopped.

A man was standing there in the yard dressed all in black, save for the red bat-like symbol on his chest. "Hello, you're Kurogane right?" He asked. The child took a step back but held his ground. This was his house after all; when his father was away he was the lord of the house.

He nodded. "Yes- I am Kurogane." He said. "And who are you?"

"I am _William Masters_." Replied the man. His hair was a bright colour of strawberry wheat that looked almost like snow in the moonlight. "Your father told me I would find you here." He smiled.

"My father?"

"Yes." Replied William Masters. "I know your father, he-"

"Are you a friend of his?" Kurogane interrupted, skeptical of the man who's glasses made his eyes shine almost deviously. He nodded in reply.

"Your father and I are good friends- but I live in a village quite far from here so we hardly get to see one another. He told me you looked just like him but I had to see it with my own eyes!" William Masters smiled. "He also told me that you were the best fighter in town."

Kurogane's eyes sparkled. "He did?" He asked. "I knew it!" And then his smile showed. "Oh! Forgive me for being so rude- Would you like to come in?" He asked. "I can have tea made-"

"No, no, it's all right. I just stopped by looking to see if your father was home. You see-" His eyes narrowed slightly, but the child did not notice. "I wanted him to help me get rid of some demons."

"I can fight!" Kurogane offered. "I'm pretty good- Father says I'm not ready to go with him yet, but I am a good fighter! I've been practicing!" He grabbed a broken stick from the ground and heaved it up like a sword. "I can use a katana and-"

"I don't know-" William Masters said doubtfully. "I need a strong warrior to defeat these demons- they've been terrorizing my village for ages now- Perhaps I should wait until your father-"

"NO!" Utter determination blossomed within the youth. "I AM strong enough! I AM! Please let me help you!"

"What about your mother?" Kurogane started, but the determination returned instantly.

"If I can fell a demon I can be sure that I am strong enough to protect my mother- If I bring the demon back for Father to see he'll have to let me come wit him! Together we can get rid of more demons and mother will be able to rest easier because she will not have to put up so may barriers."

Masters eyed him darkly. "Very well-" He motioned outwards with his hand. "Come then." Kurogane grinned and trailed after him, pausing only a few steps afterwards.

"Shouldn't I get my sword?" He asked. Masters quickly shook his head.

"There is no time- your father will be coming back soon no doubt and we need to hurry-" He suddenly stopped and grinned once more. "That means we only have a little time to slay the demons before your father gets back!" He grabbed Kurogane's thin wrist. "Besides, I have a sword you can use-"

Something felt wrong and Kurogane knew it as soon as Master's touched his arms with those icy hands. He pulled away, but the man held tight. "What's wrong?" He asked almost too quickly.

"I;m not going." replied Kurogane. "Let go."

Master's let out a sigh of irritation. "Dammit- I told him this would happen. Not I have no choice." Kurogane pulled harder but could not pry his captor's hands off of him. With a motion almost too fast to make out, his free hand was in his pocket and holding up something shining silver in the moonlight in his free hand.

"Now- time for beddy-bye-" Masters lifted the syringe, but Kurogane- instincts on overdrive and adrenaline, dug his teeth into Master's arm, causing him to release the kid and clutch the aflicted area.

Without a second thought, Kurogane quickly made for the other side of the house, rounding the corner and not stopping until the gate was in sight. If this man wanted him- there was a good chance he's want his mother too and he would not let that happen. Hearing his footsteps trailing after him, he smirked to himself. If he could lure the man away long enough, someone would notice the commotion and move to protect his mother.

The gate was in sight. Knocking over some buckets, Kurogane stalled the man long enough to reach the gate. He could hear Master's various curses, though what language they were was unknown to him. Passing through it, he smiled again. He was in the clear! A few more steps and the old man in the next house would see the stranger and raise some ind of alarm.

Suddenly Kurogane felt a sharp pain in his side and tripped, plummeting to the earth. He tried to stand, but panic overcame him as his senses started to swim. His vision blurred and his muscles gave out, disorienting him entirely.

"Damn that was annoying-" Came a voice from behind him. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Sorry Sir- He ran for it What was I supposed to do?" That voice belonged to William Master's.

"You could have shot him with your bow like I did _idiot_!" Came the other, unknown voice.

Kurogane's head began to pound and he felt so very tired......

Darkness clouded the edges of his vision and he could feel his drool falling to the dirt as he was lifted up, before finally falling unconscious.

* * *

Plunging into water- that was what happened. His arms hurt. His legs hurt. His back hurt- come to think of it, there was not a single place in his body which didn't hurt and the worst part was that he had no idea why he ached so badly.

When he finally opened his eyes and his vision adjusted- water surrounded him! He wasn't breathing! But strangely he didn't seem to need to breath. Bubbles floated around him and in front he could see people behind the glass.

But that wasn't right- it wasn't that they were behind glass, he himself was. The people were talking. One of them was too hard to see- for he had black hair and woe black clothes At least Masters could be made out with his head of blond. They seemed to be arguing, but about what, he could not tell for his ears didn't work.

The dark haired one was moving his arms around in a furious manner, and the blond was shouting back, pressing buttons on a huge console. Suddenly his hearing returned and he could make out what they were saying.

"I told you you'd mess it up! You just decided to turn on his hearing NOW?! UHG! I'm surrounded by morons!"

"Shut up! Its working now isn't it?"

"Test it."

Masters tapped on the glass- the noise was so loud through the water that Kurogane shrank back from it- or as best he could anyways, discovering several black wires protruding from all over him and keeping him suspended.

"See? I told you they work!" Masters replied triumphantly. "Can we let him now?"

"IT, Masters, IT. And yes, we can let it out, but only to test It's functions!"

William Masters turned to the console again and typed furiously on it. The water around Kurogane began to lower wit ha fizz and again he was sent into unconsciousness.

When he opened his eyes, Kurogane lay on what appeared to be a large sheet of metal, his top robes gone, and only his pants covering him. He sat up and flexed himself, feeling very tired and achy.

"Greetings KURO." Masters said, entering the large circular room. Above them higher up on the wall was a large black window. Obviously the other person was probably watching from there, though Kurogane didn't know it.

"'KURO'?" He asked. "Where am I?!" He added, the haziness of his thoughts beginning to clear.

"Vocals normal." Masters jotted down some notes on his pad. He moved to whack Kurogane on the back, but the kid, with cheetah moves, slapped his hand away. "Reflexes- astounding!" Masters was surprised, but jotted down the information anyways. "How well can you see me?" He asked.

Kurogane's brow furrowed in anger. "Where am I?!"He demanded. When Masters didn't reply he jumped off the table and made for his throat. "TELL ME!" He said furiously.

"Optical receptors functioning marvelously-" Masters gawked. "I bet you don't know it, but the lights in here are pretty dim-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane slammed him into the wall. "WHERE. AM. I." It was not a question.

"You are where you are." Masters replied dryly, "Now, _KURO: release_." he ordered. Instantly Kurogane's senses dulled and his arms slackened, letting the scientist go and stumbling back in surprise.

"Wh-what happened?" He stammered, startled that he'd let the man go. He had just been about to strangle him silly- why did he release him?! He stared at his hands in confusion.

Masters beamed. "He DOES respond to verbal orders!" he said excitedly. "I thought you were just kidding Dr. Kyle!"

"Dr.... Kyle?" Kurogane muttered.

"_Give him another order. I want to see him in action." _Came a voice from above. Obviously the mysterious 'Dr. Kyle'

Masters sifted through his notes and looked at Kurogane who was still staring most bewildered on the floor. He motioned with his hand and the 'bed the child had been laying on sank into the ground as a door opened across from them. Suddenly a very large and very angry demon clawed its way out of the door, screaming with rage. Kurogane defensively stood, taking up a fighting stance. "A demon-" He said. He was used to fighting demons...

"_KURO," Masters ordered. "Kill._" His senses dulled instantly as all thoughts running through Kurogane's mind simply vanished into nothingness. There was only the Demon. It was huge and throughly pissed off, but Kurogane didn't care. Emotions were buried deep inside him and he made for it in passionless ferocity......

Abruptly snapping out of his daze, Kurogane realized he was standing on top of the vile creature, several of it's limbs hacked off and blood splattered everywhere, including on himself! His breath seeped out of him in harsh gasps, a long slender sword in his clenched fists.

But where had that come from? What happened?! Panic seizing his young body, he rocked slightly on his feet, exhausted. Somehow- he had slain the demon without even knowing it and it had drained him of all his energy.

Below, Masters was gazing fondly up at him as a mother would her child. "He's _perfect!_" He sighed, but his adoration ceased at the sight of his test subject losing his balance and falling. Quickly and clumsily he dived to catch him and barely managed it before he hit the ground. "Damn-" He whispered. "Unconscious." He looked up to the window. "Dr. Kyle, he is not ready yet-"

"_Fix It. NOW. I want It ready in one week- that is Fei Wong's deadline- if we do not have It ready by them __**both**__ of us will lose our heads, do you understand me?"_

"Yes..... Sir....." Replied Masters almost uncertainly and he gently carried Kurogane's limp form back into the darkness.

And once again when the young lord of Suwa opened his eyes he was surrounded by water.

It carried on like this for who knows how long- Kurogane would wake up inside the tank of water with wires everywhere, unable to breathe, unable to move as the scientist and the shadowed man did what they labeled "Upgrading" him. Then he would be transported to the training room- for that had to be what it was- where he was then ordered to complete a task; his body involuntarily completing it for him.

_I have to get out of here...._

It had become his only thought, his deepest desire.

_Please Father......_

But his father did not come- he could not, for how could his father know where he was taken? No- it was up to him now. He knew not if it had been hours, or years of being where he was- it was too dark in either room to tell time properly. He slept too often and yet remained exhausted nonetheless.

But it had to end.....

It just had too....

* * *

"And it did-" Kurogane found himself saying. Masters and Dr. Kyle suddenly turned to him though he could not see them do it- he knew they would.

"He spoke!" Masters declared. "But- he's in water!"

"_IT_Masters, _IT!_" Dr. Kyle- now that he thought about it, Kurogane recognized that name, but it was all so hazy- corrected. "And it must be that new software." And as he spoke, Kurogane's eyes began to adjust to the darkness- blinking lights could now be seen, monitors flashed to life before his eyes.

They had _not_ ordered him to reawaken.

"Let me out..." He found himself saying, registering the two in front of him for the first time. He cast his gaze across the two of them, Masters with his half moon glasses and then to Dr. Kyle with eyes like a hawk's and hair of jet black in that ponytail fashion of his. Suddenly it clicked. "YOU!" He said, leaning forward, but his wrists were bound so he could only lean so far. "You're that crazed doctor who worked for Fei Wong!"

"It appears to be developing rebellious habits Masters- _fix it._ And as to YOUR unsightly statement, Yes, I STILL work for Fei Wong!" Kyle sneered. "And so do _you_." He adjusted his round glasses.

Kurogane felt his stomach twist in knots, not from fear, but from rage. Perfect, powerful rage. Heaving on the thin chains which held his arms, he snapped them in a single movement and pressed his hands to the glass. "Let. Me. GO."

"It's violent passion is unmatched, I'll give It that-" Kyle's eyes narrowed to slits. "But It's obedience is by no means unattainable." He snapped his fingers and suddenly electricity flooded the waters, causing Kurogane to writhe in pain. "You will learn to cooperate Project KURO. Otherwise, we'll just have to succumb to plan B."

"I- Will NEVER obey you- I obey only one master, and that is Princess Tomoyo-" He grunted, breathing heavily.

"M, Yes, well, we'll see to it that that little _flaw _is fixed, now won't we?" And with that the doctor turned and disappeared into the shadows. Masters looked up at Kurogane almost sadly, but tuned as well and followed his superior out, leaving Kurogane in silence once again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**OK, so I know this is pretty long! I said I wrote like CRAZY! And I wasn't kidding! I hope you like this chapter- it's basically explaining how he first met William Masters (OH MY GOD AN OC!!!! I drew him yesterday...X3) He'll most likely be the only OC in here. Anywhooo.... If the chapter seems long and tedious, I apologize I haven't looked it over since finishing it!**


End file.
